


Exchanges Come With a Price

by teddiehtet



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Fluff and Angst, Kind of a Madoka Magica AU with some changes, M/M, Two Endings, Yamato Iori and Satoshi are minor characters, mezzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddiehtet/pseuds/teddiehtet
Summary: “Hey, hey have you heard? That weird rumor about guardians.”“I heard that they get a wish granted, and in exchange they have to protect the world! Isn’t that cool?----“I wish Aya and I could live comfortably as a family again...”“If my uncle’s death could have been prevented, I would wish for it.”A set of powers and responsibilities in exchange for any wish. Sougo Osaka and Tamaki Yotsuba gets locked into a role they never knew of, and is now aware of a separate world hosting strange creatures called "wraiths". As "guardians", their paths cross, setting their story in motion.~ Based on Madoka Magica, with some changes~
Relationships: Yotsuba Tamaki/Ousaka Sougo
Kudos: 22





	1. Exchanges Come With a Price

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ninemaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninemaru/gifts).



_Hey hey, have you heard? The rumor about the guardians._

_Guardians? Like the movie?_

_No no, they’re like superheroes in real life! Apparently they protect people like us from things we can’t even see! I heard that they get a wish granted, and in exchange they have to protect the world! Isn’t that cool?_

_A wish in exchange for powers? Ha, if I could get a wish granted just like that, sign me up. It’s way too good to be true. That’s just a made-up story…._

_I swear they’re real!_

_Haha, you sure you weren’t dreaming?_

_Aw c’mon! I can tell if I’m dreaming!_

_Yes yes, now come on, let’s head back home._

* * *

Tamaki heaved a large sigh as he pushed his chair back and stood up before slinging his bag over his shoulder. 

“Still no luck?” 

Tamaki shook his head in reply as he started walking out of the first year lecture hall together with his classmate. 

“I can’t give up,” Tamaki spoke. “I know Aya’s somewhere out there. She must be.” 

“You’re really positive about this huh,” his classmate commented. “Say, Tamaki. I got a question for you. If you could have one wish, any wish you wanted…” 

“Of course to find Aya,” Tamaki replied with no hesitation. “I’ve been trying to find her for so long. You know she’s the only family I have left.” 

“And you’re a college student trying your best to get through the day yourself,” his classmate cut in. “If you do find your sister, are you sure you can handle supporting both of you…?” 

Tamaki’s grip on his bag strap tightened. “I’ll make it work.” 

“Hmm,” his classmate hummed. “Y’know, maybe if you wished really hard for everything to work out, it’ll magically happen.” 

Tamaki snorted. “If things were that easy I’d have kept wishing years ago.” 

“Never hurts to try.” 

“Mmm, I dunno why you’re being persistent, but okay.” 

The two young men exited the building and kept walking to their usual outdoors study spot. Tamaki listened to the soothing crunch of fallen autumn leaves under their feet as he quietly hoped.

“I wish Aya and I could live comfortably as a family again...” 

This wish, muttered under his breath, was the last thing said before a bright light engulfed the two boys. 

* * *

Sougo’s shoulders stayed slumped as he shuffled his way out of the funeral hall. The whispers of his relatives and family’s business partners weren’t helping- it was as if invisible hands were wrapped around his neck, slowly but surely making it harder for him to breathe. In an attempt to regain better circulation, he hooked his fingers over the knot of his tie and pulled it side to side, loosening the constricting piece of clothing.

_“It hurts…”_

Sougo weaved through the crowd of people filing out into the main lobby area. He leaned his back on the wall, some feet away from everyone else, and closed his eyes as he tried to steady his breathing. 

“Osaka-san.” 

Sougo opened his eyes and turned his head, coming face to face with the son of one of his dad’s business partners. The other young adult took his place next to Sougo and continued, “Once again I offer you my condolences. This must be a very difficult time for you.” 

A deep sigh almost escaped from Sougo’s lips...almost. He really didn’t want to have to make small talk with someone related to the family business, but as the only son of the Osaka family, he knew he had a responsibility to converse civilly with acquaintances, no matter the occasion. 

“I appreciate your concern,” Sougo replied. “As you said, this is....quite difficult for me. I apologize in advance if I react more emotionally today.” 

“No need for any apologizes, Osaka-san. Your uncle just passed away. Of course you’d be emotional,” his acquaintance said. “Losing a family member is something heavy. I can’t imagine the pain you’re going through.” 

With a dry chuckle, Sougo muttered, “As you said, it’s unimaginable. My uncle was one of the dearest people in my life. Without him, I...I don’t know...” 

He didn’t even know why he was mentioning this to someone who wasn’t even a friend. Sougo had, maybe, met this person three times tops. Why was he even revealing this much vulnerability to a near stranger? 

Pursing his lips, Sougo released a deep exhale from his nostrils. “I would give anything to have my uncle back.” 

The other young man’s gaze turned into something more serious. “If you could prevent his death, you’d give up anything?” 

The question, along with his tone of voice, sounded vaguely threatening, but Sougo brushed off the feeling. After all, his uncle was already gone, and nothing can bring back what’s already dead, not even the world’s riches. 

“Well, obviously, it’s impossible to change the past or bring back the dead but… yes. If my uncle’s death could have been prevented, I would wish for it.” 

“I see,” the other young man murmured, the slightest smirk showing on his face. “Who knows, maybe it is possible…” 

Their conversation fell flat, and before Sougo could even think of replying, a bright light shot out of nowhere, blinding him, and promptly knocking him out. 

* * *

Sougo lept back, effectively dodging the enemy wraith’s attack. He readied his staff, letting the energy of his white magic gather at the tip. Right before he finished charging his attack, the wraith shot forward with incredible speed, but before he could reach Sougo, an arrow bathed in light blue light shot through its core, finishing off the monster in one shot. 

As the wraith’s remnants disintegrated into thin air, Sougo let his magic die down and, with a swipe of his arm, let his staff turn back into pure energy and return into his earring, a violet colored oval-shaped gem. 

The tapping of footsteps grew louder as a new person approached Sougo. A tall young man with slightly long grayish-blue hair, who was not much younger than Sougo came into view. Said person donned a long, black coat with a white collar and light blue accents- a contrast to Sougo’s own white, flowy capelet coat. A bow which, Sougo noticed curiously, had no bowstring, was held in a firm grip in the stranger’s right hand. 

“Thank you. I didn’t expect another guardian to be in the area,” Sougo commented. 

“It’s no problem,” the stranger replied. His bow glowed as it reshaped itself into a ball of energy and retreated back into the azure gem on his neck. “Are you new here? I don’t think I’ve seen you around much before.” 

“I just moved here with my uncle. I just didn’t expect to run into a wraith attack almost immediately,” Sougo spoke with a small chuckle. 

“Ohh, welcome to our town then! Though I guess a wraith attack wasn’t really a warm welcome.” 

“Aha, I guess not,” Sougo replied. He then offered his hand for a handshake. “My name’s Sougo Osaka. It’s nice to meet you.” 

The other man took his hand and gripped it in firm shake. “I’m Tamaki Yotsuba. Hope we can get along.” 

Their surrounds started to waver, signaling their return to the real world soon. Just before the wraith’s world had completely washed away, the two men, in a flash of light, transformed back into their civilian attire. 

“Um, I’m just a bit curious, but other than yourself, are there any other guardians in this town?” Sougo asked. “I thought it’d be nice to connect with others like myself.” 

Tamaki raised his arms over his head and gave his back a good stretch. “Yep! There’s one more person I know. I’ll introduce you to him! Are you free right now? I can ask Yama-san to meet us at a family restaurant or something.”

“Ah, would you mind if we arranged to meet another day?” Sougo pleaded. “I need to pick up some items for my uncle in a bit…” 

“That’s fine,” Tamaki agreed. He fished his phone out from his pants pocket and handed it to Sougo. “Let’s get each other’s contact info.” 

Sougo entered in his number swiftly. “I’m relieved to know that there are a couple of guardians in this area. Perhaps, on the days when wraith attacks are unusually high, we can team up?” 

“Mmhm, that sounds like a plan.” Before parting ways, Tamaki sent a short message to Sougo, ensuring that he would have Tamaki’s number as well. 

“It was a pleasure meeting you, Tamaki-kun. I’ll see you again.” 

“Until next time, Sou-chan.” 

.

.

.

* * *

“Sou-chan, wanna hang out?” 

….

“Yama-san said he got a day off! Let’s go eat together!” 

….

“I heard some people in my class talking about this new dessert place. Wanna go?” 

….

In the beginning, Sougo was pleasantly surprised at how welcoming the younger man was. After some days of meeting up and messaging back and forth however, he was starting to find that at times, he would get just a tiny bit annoyed at Tamaki’s behavior. 

“Tamaki-kun, why are you so late? Didn’t we agree to meet at 4?” 

“Sorry, Sou-chan! I wanted to take a nap after classes were done but forgot to set an alarm,” Tamaki apologized as he sat on the chair, facing Sougo. 

“Please be more mindful of the time,” Sougo pleaded, his voice taking on a bit of a sharp edge. “I had already arranged to meet with a friend afterwards to work on our pair project as well, so this time will have to unfortunately be cut short.” 

“Yeah, sorry,” Tamaki sighed. “I really did forget to set an alarm. Please calm down, Sou-chan.” 

Sougo couldn’t tell if Tamaki was trying to soothe or provoke him. In the end, he merely swallowed his words. “I apologize if I sounded harsh. Let’s order, shall we?” 

At other times, Sougo felt that Tamaki was truly trying his best to get to know him, despite their differences in mannerisms. During their conversations, Tamaki would ensure that Sougo was just as involved in talking as he was, by bringing in topics that he thinks Sougo would be more open to talk about. 

As the year passed, and seasons changed, their bond strengthened. Sougo, now a fourth year college student, was starting to search and apply for as many jobs as possible in order to secure some sort of offer by the time he finally graduates. Tamaki, although still only in his second year of undergraduate studies, have also been actively searching for internships, due to Sougo’s encouragement. 

The duo supported each other back and forth. Tamaki managed to break through Sougo’s barriers and eventually helped him become more comfortable expressing himself. Through their phone calls, meet-ups, and messages, they exchanged life stories and daily occurrences. There, of course, came a time when they shared the story of how their wish came to be. 

“Hey, Sou-chan, I don’t think I’ve asked before but, how come you and your uncle decided to move here?” 

In the middle of splattering tabasco sauce on his pizza slice, Sougo paused. He placed the bottle of sauce back on the table before answering, “Well, my uncle’s actually my closest family member. He’s basically helped me a lot throughout my childhood and taught me almost everything I know about music.” Sougo brought his pizza slice to his mouth and bit off a piece. Lowering his voice, he continued, “The truth is... he had passed away in an accident.” 

“Ah,” Tamaki murmured in understanding. 

“I wished for his accident to be prevented,” Sougo confirmed. “You wouldn’t believe how frustrating and exhausting it was at his funeral. So many people, but most of them were business associates who only came to create more connections.” 

Tamaki glanced at Sougo’s pursed lips and sour expression before lowering his gaze to his milkshake. “I can’t imagine how hard it was for you, Sou-chan.” 

“I don’t regret becoming a guardian if it meant my uncle could live. I’d gladly take the exchange again if I had to.” Attempting to correct his emotions, Sougo leaned a bit more on the table and changed the subject. “If you don’t mind telling me, what was your wish for, Tamaki-kun?” 

“It’s a bit similar to your wish, actually. It also involved a family member,” Tamaki replied. “My little sister, Aya. I had been trying to find her for so long, but I never could. I thought she might’ve… died too. But I did find her once I made the wish, so I didn’t wanna think too much about it.” 

“That’s completely fair,” Sougo reassured. “I’m glad that at least we’re able to live our lives happily now.” 

“And plus, I got to meet you,” Tamaki pointed out while stirring his milkshake. 

“Ah, that’s true. I wonder, if we never became guardians, would we ever have met? Perhaps not.” 

“Hmm,” Tamaki hummed. “You stayed in a different city so maybe not?” 

Both young men felt a sudden sense of loneliness imagining the possibility of never having met each other, and never having their wishes fulfilled. 

“Well,” Sougo spoke, dissipating the silence that had taken over. “The present we’re living in now is what matters, and we know each other. In all honesty, I’m truly grateful to have met you back then, Tamaki-kun.” 

“Me too!” Tamaki wholeheartedly agreed. “Without a Sou-chan it wouldn’t be the same.” 

“It wouldn’t be the same for me either without a Tamaki-kun.” 

Putting behind the thoughts of the chances of a different life, the duo continued to engage in more cheerful conversation, as the hustle and bustle of the town buzzed on, serving as good background noise. 

* * *

Around a week later, Tamaki and Sougo agreed to get together to try out a new bubble tea shop that had recently opened. Once they purchased their drinks, they decided to just wander around the area while sipping on their bubble teas. The district was filled with shops, giving the duo ample changes to peek in as they passed by store after store. They would observe the items on display through the large windows, randomly commenting on the objects they come across. Sougo would sip on his bubble tea as he observed and listened to Tamaki’s comments, complete with smiles and bright laughter. 

_“I love seeing him smile...”_

As they continued their walk, Sougo would attempt to make small talk and share some details of how his week was. A tiny smile crept up Tamaki’s lips while he kept pace beside Sougo, focusing on small changes in his expression and basking in pride, thinking of how much more comfortable his partner had become with communication. Tamaki’s eyes strayed down to Sougo’s free hand, hanging just a couple of inches away from his. 

_“I wanna hold his hand...”_

The duo continued on their path, however, never really voicing their inner thoughts. Soon, they stood in front of the display of a jewelry store. 

“Sou-chan doesn’t that look like your soul gem?” Tamaki pointed to a small, oval shaped pendant decorated with an amethyst. 

“Oh, it does,” Sougo agreed. In turn, his eyes scanned the display case and landed on a rectangular brooch, where an aquamarine gem sat.. This time, he pointed to the brooch and commented, “And that one looks like yours.” 

“You’re right,” Tamaki marveled. “After we finish our times as guardians, we should come back here and buy these! They’ll be like mementos of our time as guardians.” 

A warm smile painted his face as Sougo nodded. “That’s a nice idea. We did meet because of a wraith after all.” 

“Uwah, they’re so expensive though,” Tamaki half-yelled once his eyes landed on the prices.

“It’ll be ok, Tamaki-kun! Hopefully in a few years both of us will have saved enough money to purchase them,” Sougo encouraged.

“Oh! Let’s do this Sou-chan.” With his free hand, Tamaki held out his pinky. “After both of us have granted someone else’s wish and given up our powers, let’s come back here together and get these. Pinky promise!” 

A warmth that Sougo can only be described as overflowing affection enveloped Sougo’s heart. The corners of his mouth turned up in an uncontrollable smile, reflecting a new kind of happiness he hadn’t experienced before. Perhaps, Sougo dared to think, it was a new kind of love? A soft chuckle slipped from his lips as he brought up his hand and entwined their pinkies. 

“It’s a promise, Tamaki-kun.” 

* * *

.

.

.

“Gh..!” 

Sougo dove to the side, barely dodging the shadowy streak that shot out from the wraith. Tamaki, from a slightly farther distance, shot his arrow at the streak, completely disintegrating it. 

Meanwhile, Sougo focused his magic towards the wraith’s body. As he dodged another of its attacks, he shot a beam of energy forward, which successfully ripped off a piece of the wraith’s body. Sougo clicked his tongue. His attack wasn’t as strong as he wanted it to be. After another heavy breath, Sougo was about to charge up another attack, when a sharp pain pricked his chest, causing him to lose focus. 

_“What in the…”_

He glanced down at his chest, expecting to see a spot of blood, but he hadn’t gotten hit by any of the wraith’s attacks at all. 

All of a sudden, Tamaki frantically yelled, “Sou-chan, I see someone else!”

“Someone--?” 

While still trying to concentrate on dodging another oncoming attack, Sougo attempted to look out for the person Tamaki was referring to. A few feet away, a new figure slowly approached the wraith. Dressed in a plain white shirt with a dark blue tie and black slacks, he seemed to be a completely normal civilian. 

“Iorin?!” 

Tamaki rushed forward and readied his bow, gathering enough energy to shoot one arrow, when, to both his and Sougo’s surprise, a flash of light enveloped the third man. In the blink of an eye, the wraith, who had turned its attention to Iori was now on the ground, sliced in half. 

Landing with huff, the black haired man, now in a long, flowing white coat and black gloves, similarly to how Sougo and Tamaki were dressed, sheathed his sword and allowed it to return back into his dark blue soul gem, which was fixed on his collar. He took one last glance at the fallen wraith behind him to confirm that it was indeed dead, and approached the duo. 

“Good afternoon, Yotsuba-san.” He then turned his attention to Sougo and gave a small bow. “And you must be Osaka-san. Yotsuba-san talks about you a lot during our lectures. I’m Iori Izumi, also a fourth year in the same college as Yotsuba-san.” 

“Wh- Iorin, aren’t you too calm?” 

“Ah… it’s nice to meet you. I’m Sougo Osaka,” Sougo greeted back, exchanging a small handshake with Iori. 

“Wait, wait, Iorin how-- when--?” Tamaki sputtered. “Were you a guardian this whole time?” 

“I was already a guardian when we met in class,” Iori confirmed. “Although, I didn’t deduce that you were one too until a few months after our first meeting.” 

“You should’ve told me if you knew,” Tamaki pouted. “You, Sou-chan, and I could’ve formed a team.” 

“You sound very enthusiastic for being a guardian, Yotsuba-san.” 

“Well yeah. We’re getting rid of wraiths so that no one else gets hurt. Isn’t that a good thing?” 

Iori’s gaze landed on Tamaki’s soul gem and then trailed over to Sougo’s. He narrowed his eyes. “Are you two okay?” 

Tamaki tilted his head. “Hm? I’m perfectly fine.” 

“I’m okay too,” Sougo replied. “I just thought I got hit with an attack before, but I didn’t.” 

“Your soul gems seem slightly tainted, so I thought you’d be feeling it’s effects,” Iori explained. “How long and how often have you been fighting wraiths?” 

“Like a few years,” Tamaki answered as his hand instinctively went to touch his soul gem on his neck. “Right, Sou-chan?”

Sougo nodded as his hand lightly brushed the soul gem on his ear as well. He cautiously asked, “Is a slightly darker color something we should be wary of?” 

Iori blinked. “You are aware of what our lives as guardians come down to, aren’t you?” The black haired youth, with a calm and stoic expression, stepped closer to the duo. “What it means to pass on this role, both to the guardians and the recipients.” 

“Iorin, why do you look so serious? Don’t we just grant a wish and pass on our powers?” Tamaki asked. “Granting any type of wish- isn’t that a good thing?” 

Iori’s gaze softened a bit, slightly taken aback by the duo’s genuine confusion. He bit his lower lip, hesitating for a moment. In the end, he decided to talk. “Passing on these powers, granting a wish, being a guardian ourselves… you are looking at these through rose colored lenses. Have you not thought about there being consequences?” 

“I remember wondering the same thing some time ago,” Sougo admitted. “But I...didn’t really put much thought into it. Yamato-san encouraged us to help others out by granting a wish, and transferring our powers so that we can go back to living our lives as normal civilians…” 

“That sounds like a win-win situation, doesn’t it?” Tamaki asked. Iori’s grimace, however, says otherwise. “Just tell us, Iorin…” 

After a couple of seconds of silence, Iori straightforwardly said, “Your soul gems. The darker they get, the weaker you’ll become, meaning you’re getting closer to death.” 

“Death?!” Tamaki and Sougo simultaneously exclaimed. 

“The more time we spend as guardians, and the more we fight, the darker our gems become. Once we have handed over the role of guardian to someone else, we’re free from death looming over our heads. And once our powers are passed on, the cycle starts again, and this time, with the new guardians.” 

Feelings of shock, confusion, and guilt washed over Sougo’s and Tamaki’s conscience. All this time they were carrying a huge misconception about their role. 

“So by granting wishes, we’re locking people in to an early death…?” Sougo whispered. 

Tamaki’s initial confusion quickly turned to frustration. “How could the guardians who passed on their roles not even feel guilty about it after they do that..?!” 

“Because they don’t remember.” 

Another moment of silence. 

Iori continued, “No one who was once a guardian remembers their time as guardians. Nothing is retained. Not about wraiths, not about getting their wishes granted, not about their fights. Nothing.” 

“So you’re saying that the whole period of time that we spend as guardians...we’re going to completely forget about it?” Sougo questioned. 

Iori nodded. “Normal civilians can’t see wraiths or us in our guardian forms after all. To everyone else, guardians don’t even exist. There’s no merit in any guardian retaining their memories.” 

“We didn’t even know…” Sougo softly murmured. 

“Yamato Nikaido didn’t inform you two about these?” Iori scoffed. “Well, I won’t pry. He most likely has his reasons.” 

“You know Yama-san too?” 

Iori turned away, an unreadable expression taking over his face. “Not personally, no. I suggest you talk to him. He’s more experienced isn’t he? Well then, have a good afternoon Yotsuba-san, Osaka-san.” 

The young man transformed back as he started walking away, just in time for when the distorted surroundings fell, bringing them back into the real world. 

* * *

The snowflakes drifted down slowly, coloring the air around Tamaki and Sougo a beautiful white. The duo sat on a bench, huddled together for extra warmth. The street light shone on their bench, like some kind of spotlight illuminating the main attraction. The park’s other benches around them stood empty, starting to collect a small layer of snow on the seats. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Yamato greeted as he approached the bench Tamaki and Sougo were sitting on. 

“Yamato-san,” Sougo spoke as he lifted his head to meet Yamato’s eyes. “Why didn’t you tell us?” 

Yamato’s smile didn’t falter. “Tell you what?” 

“Please don’t play dumb,” Sougo interrupted, his voice almost getting stuck in his throat. “You knew about the fates of people who become guardians don’t you?” 

The smile still stayed, but Yamato’s lips twitched. “Ah, if only you guys just went ahead and passed on your powers…” 

“But why would you encourage us to pass them on? To grant another’s wish?” Sougo questioned. “You knew turning another person into a guardian would be--” 

“Cuz I don’t want you two to slave away until you die,” Yamato interrupted cooly. “It would’ve been much better if you had just gone ahead and found someone else to take your place.” 

Sougo’s jaw dropped slightly while Tamaki’s eyes widened, surprise evident on both of their faces. 

Yamato took in a deep breath and exhaled. “There are some of us who never learn of what passing on our powers entail. So, they grant a wish and pass on their power as if it’s the right thing to do.” 

.

.

.

_「“Yamato! I think I found someone whose wish I would like to grant!”」_

_「“Oh? That’s great Nagi!」_

_「“Yes! I hope to bring joy to someone through their wish, much like how I was.”」_

_._

_._

_._

“And there are some of us who learn of how a guardian meets their end, and either try to pass on their powers as fast as possible, before time’s up…” Yamato paused, closing his eyes, as if he was reliving a distant memory. “Or they refuse to pass on this curse to another.”

.

.

.

_「“Yamato-san…Ah... I guess...this is it for me...”」_

_「“Mitsu...why are you so stubborn…!”」_

_._

_._

_._

Yamato pushed his glasses up as eyes slowly opened. Fully facing Sougo and Tamaki, with a much more serious expression, he continued, “Finding people who have a strong enough wish… These are usually the ones who are trying desperately to survive. It’s cruel, yes. Targeting someone else, someone completely unaware of what they’re getting into, in order to save ourselves...That sounds like the opposite of someone called a ‘guardian’ doesn’t it? How ironic…” 

He took a couple of steps to the side, and leaned his back against the lamp post. 

“It’s our own choice. What I’ll do probably won’t be what you decide on. Our lives as guardians are short, and you guys know this now.” 

Sougo glanced sideways at his partner. Tamaki’s hands were curled into tight fists. His eyes squeezed shut, and then hung his head, his body trembling slightly from frustration. Sougo leaned in closer to Tamaki, and lightly brushed his fist. Almost immediately, the younger man grabbed Sougo’s hand and interlaced their fingers. 

“Yes…” Sougo answered. “We are aware.” 

They realize it clearly now. The signs were there, but they didn’t choose to fully connect the dots. As they go from one battle to the next, their soul gems would get just a tiny bit darker and they would get a tiny bit more worn out.

“You guys yourselves were victims of it,” Yamato pointed out. He moved from the lamp post and walked to the other side of the bench, to the vending machine. “Some other guardians took advantage of your vulnerability, and now here you are. Hell, I’m a victim of it.” 

“It’s not fair…” Tamaki whimpered. 

“Tama,” Yamato started, as he inserted a couple of coins into the vending machine. “In this world, it’s either kill or be killed. To stay alive you can’t always be thinking about what the right thing you ought to do, but rather what you need to do to survive.” 

Yamato’s words rang true, and both of them knew it. It was either their lives or someone else’s. In order to ensure that they keep on living, they need to transfer their powers over to someone else with a desperate wish… some other unsuspecting soul. 

“And our memories...” Tamaki murmured. 

“They’ll be gone too,” Yamato confirmed. He crouched down to collect two cans of warm cocoa and handed them to the younger duo. “Once our powers are passed on, it’s a clean cut. We’ll have nothing to do with this world anymore.” 

“So if any of us pass on our powers, we really won’t remember each other either…?” Tamaki asked, his eyes downcast. 

“From what I’ve seen, yeah.” With a deep sigh, Yamato flashed a half-smile. “It’s rough but, this what we gotta live with.” 

“What are you gonna do, Yamato-san?” Sougo asked. “You’ve been a guardian longer than we have. Is your soul gem…” 

“Now now, you don’t need to worry about me,” Yamato reassured, follow up with a light-hearted chuckle. “I can take care of myself.” 

“...” Sougo decided not to push the subject further but Tamaki persisted. 

“We’re all friends aren’t we, Yama-san? You gotta tell us if you’re feeling bothered.” 

Yamato’s lips curved up in a small smile. He then reached out to ruffle Tamaki’s hair. “You’re a sweet boy, Tama. I swear, I’ll be fine. I’m more worried about you two.” 

“We’re concerned about you too,” Sougo whispered. 

As the seconds ticked on, more snow started to fall.

Yamato removed his glasses and, using his jacket, cleaned the lenses. “You two should get some rest for today. The snow’s starting to pick up too. I’ll see you guys later.” 

“Yama-san…” 

“Yamato-san…” 

With a final wave, Yamato made his way down the path, farther and farther away from Tamaki and Sougo. The two young men stared at Yamato’s retreating back, their minds still processing the information and the choice they’d both have to make. 

* * *

Tamaki’s hair danced as the cool breeze blew gently. The sky, now free from the falling snow, was decorated with a sheet of twinkling stars loomed over the city. From his spot on the rooftop of Sougo’s apartment complex, he could just stare up and observe the expanse of the night sky to his heart’s content. 

“Tamaki-kun, aren’t you cold?” 

Holding two mugs of warm, chamomile tea, Sougo approached his partner and handed him his mug before sitting down right next to him. He spread his purple checkered shawl, which he brought initially draped over his forearm, over his and Tamaki’s back, bringing both of them underneath the cloth. 

Tamaki leaned into Sougo and buried his face into the older man’s neck. Holding his mug in one hand, Sougo used his other to run his fingers through Tamaki’s hair in slow, rhythmical strokes. 

“What’ll happen now, Sou-chan?” 

Sougo took a sip from his mug. “It’s a very difficult decision to make, isn’t it?” 

Tamaki backed up a bit and sat up straight again. He grabbed his own mug, that he had placed beside him, to take a long swig of tea. “I don’t wanna be a bad guy.” 

“You’re not, Tamaki-kun. You’re the kindest person I know.” 

“If I pass on this role, I’ll be a bad guy.” 

“That’s not something that defines your character. This is something that was thrust upon you…” 

Sougo grimaced. How could someone even think of taking advantage of Tamaki’s love for his sister? What type of person had the heart to throw Tamaki into this situation in the first place? 

A slightly cool sensation on Sougo’s face jolted him out of his thoughts. Tamaki’s palm rested lightly on Sougo’s cheek, his thumb gently caressing his skin. Under Tamaki’s stare, a light blush crawled up Sougo’s face, but he still held Tamaki’s gaze. 

“You were making a scary face,” Tamaki commented. 

“Ah…” Sougo dumbly uttered. 

“I don’t wanna be a bad guy, and I don’t wanna forget you, Sou-chan,” Tamaki continued. “But I don’t want you to die either. I want to keep being with you.” 

In turn, Sougo leaned in and lightly pressed his forehead against Tamaki’s. “I want all the same things too. I want us to keep living our lives together. In the few years we’ve known each other, you’ve brought so much happiness into my life, Tamaki-kun. Thanks to you, I was able to pick up the courage to ask my uncle if I could try composing. I was able to properly say what I was really thinking. I’m so, so glad to have met you.” 

“Me too, Sou-chan,” Tamaki agreed. He lifted his head a bit, just so that he could press a kiss on Sougo’s forehead. “You’ve given me so much support and strength these past few years. Whenever I felt like I wasn’t being a good brother, or a good friend, you’d be there to cheer me up.” 

“I know we kind of started off with me getting slightly annoyed at you,” Sougo admitted. “But I’ve always treasured the times we spent together.” 

Tamaki chuckled. “Sou-chan, don’t talk like we’re gonna die…” 

Sougo blinked. “Oh, it does sound like that doesn’t it? I’m sorry.” 

“Silly Sou-chan,” Tamaki teased. 

Sougo took another sip of his cooling tea before placing his mug beside him. “You know, Tamaki-kun…I think I can confidently say this.” 

Tamaki set his mug down after taking another sip as well. “Hm?” 

“I love you.” 

If Tamaki was still holding his drink, he would’ve dropped it, just like his jaw did. He carefully observed Sougo’s expression start from confident, and then shift to a nervous smile, and finally transform into a blushing mess. Tamaki turned his body and enveloped Sougo in a tight hug, not giving the older man a chance to speak. 

“Sou-chan, before you even think about taking anything back, let me talk,” Tamaki stated. “I love you too.” 

He felt a sharp intake of breath right beside his ear. 

“S-Say it again.” 

“I. Love. You." 

Emphasizing each word, Tamaki gently placed a kiss on Sougo’s forehead, then his cheek, then his nose, finally ending with both of them in a fit of giggles, still wrapped around each other. 

“Will you stay with me, Tamaki-kun?” 

“I’ll always be by your side, Sou-chan.” 

The mugs of tea stood on the floor, forgotten. Under the blanket of stars, huddled together in the comfort of Sougo’s shawl, the two young men, held in each other’s trance, pressed their lips together in a sweet, tender kiss. 

* * *

Sougo and Tamaki will: 

→ Decide to keep their role and break their cycle. (Ending 1- Proceed to Chapter 2) 

→ Pass on their powers by granting a wish. (Ending 2- Proceed to Chapter 3)


	2. Always By Your Side (Ending 1)

Sougo leaned his back on the rubble, puffing out an unstable breath. Although he tried to stabilize his breathing, a hacking cough forced its way out instead. His eyes slowly fell close, and then weakly back open a couple of times. 

_ "Tamaki-kun…" _

His vision was blurring. Was it was from his welling tears or because of his weakened body? He couldn’t tell anymore. 

“...Sou-chan…?” 

Tamaki’s voice. 

Sougo turned his head to the side, where he could see Tamaki’s figure collapsed on the ground. His head was slightly raised, but still struggling to try and meet Sougo’s gaze. 

The older man leaned on his side a bit more to try and reach for his partner. A sharp pain pain stung Sougo’s torso, causing him to completely fall on his side. 

“This is it then, huh?” Tamaki weakly muttered. His eyes, ones that were once so bright and full of life, stared straight into Sougo’s own dulled, violet ones. 

Tamaki’s small, defeated voice crushed Sougo’s heart. All the physical pain thrown at him, he could endure; it couldn’t match the ache he felt in his heart hearing and seeing a suffering Tamaki- the young man who had come into Sougo’s life like a whirlwind, the one who had fought by his side for the past few years, the one he had shared his many firsts with… 

Sougo planted his palm on the ground and forced himself up. After a few heavy breaths, he was finally back up in a sitting position. Painfully, he shuffled closer to Tamaki and carefully brushed his long bangs away from his eyes. Seeing how Tamaki was also struggling to push himself up, Sougo looped his arms around Tamaki and, with all the strength he could muster, pulled up the taller man. 

The moment both of them were upright, their bodies gave out again, causing them to slump against the pile of rubble behind them. With a bitter chuckle Tamaki hissed, “Wow, that hurts.”

“We’ll be okay…” Sougo softly whispered. 

He let his head drop against Tamaki’s shoulder. In turn, Tamaki leaned his cheek on the top of Sougo’s head. After a while, he lifted his hand to his soul gem and in one swift motion, popped it off from his collar. 

“Sou-chan,” Tamaki called. “May I?” 

A weak nod from Sougo followed. Tamaki then brought his hand to his partner’s ear and delicately removed his soul gem. After bringing his arm back down to his side, he opened up his fist, revealing both soul gems in his palm. 

“They really are almost pitch black,” Sougo observed. 

The only remnants of their original colors left were extremely dull shades of blue and purple. No longer did the gems brightly shine with the glimmer of power. 

Sougo placed his hand on top of Tamaki’s open palm, covering their gems completely. “Do you regret this?” 

“No,” the younger man answered, turning his head slightly to kiss Sougo’s hair. “I told you didn’t I? I’ll always stay by your side.”

Soon, Tamaki’s felt his eyelids getting heavier.  _ “I’m sorry, Aya... Onii-chan can’t be with you any longer…”  _

A stray tear trailed down Sougo’s cheek.  _ “I’m sorry, uncle, for leaving so soon…”  _

The partners merely leaned into each other, savoring each other’s warmth. Their soul gems, fully enveloped by both of their hands, flickered one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VERY MUCH BELATED BIRTHDAY NINEEE!! 💖💖💖I'm so, so, so sorry it took like... 2 months to finally finish this and gift to you- jsiefn I hope you liked itttt!! 
> 
> I've always wanted to make a magical boy AU for i7, and Madoka Magica was like my go-to idea. Though instead of witches, I went with wraiths and instead of there being a Kyubey, I went with the magical boys themselves passing on the powers, sometimes knowing and sometimes completely unaware of the fates they’re subjecting the recipients to, which still continues the cycle. 
> 
> Also, their magical boy outfits are their White Side outfits! I asked Nine which outfits from their card sets make them look the most like magical boys and they picked [ the White Side set!](https://idolish7.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Series:_white_side_vs_black_side)
> 
> Please feel free to talk with me on twitter! ( [ @bunnymikaaa](https://twitter.com/bunnymikaaa) )


	3. New Beginnings (Ending 2)

“Good afternoon, uncle!” 

Osaka Satoshi looked up from tuning his guitar. “If it isn’t my favorite nephew! What brings you here, Sougo?” 

“I got you a gift.” Sougo stepped inside the studio and handed him a small, flat box wrapped in an intricate cream colored packaging, put together in place by a delicate gold colored ribbon. 

Satoshi reached out to ruffle Sougo’s hair. “Thank you, it looks very well wrapped. You went on a business trip with your dad though. There wasn’t a need to get me something expensive.” 

“It didn’t cost me anything,” Sougo affirmed. “Please open it!” 

Satoshi noticed how his nephew was trying to suppress his grin, but his eyes, brimming with anticipation, still gave away his excitement. The excitement that Satoshi always saw whenever him and Sougo would compose together. Delicately, he unwrapped his gift. 

A few seconds of silence passed… 

“Uncle?” Sougo poked. 

“This… this is Douglas’s latest CD… and it’s signed… You met Douglas Rootbank?” Satoshi turned to his nephew, his excitement causing his own voice to go up a pitch. “ _The_ Douglas Rootbank? On your trip?” 

“I knew you’d love it,” Sougo laughed. “It was amazing, uncle! He was staying at the same hotel that I was!” 

Satoshi rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, pretending to wipe away his non-existent tears. “I would’ve gone with you and my brother if I knew Douglas would be there…!” 

“Perhaps you’ll run into him next time,” Sougo spoke, as he tried to reel in his laughter.

“Thank you, Sougo. You’re the best nephew I could ask for.” Satoshi gestured Sougo to get closer so that he could offer a side hug. 

“I’m honored,” Sougo replied, just as the alert of a reminder sounded from his phone. “Ah that’s right. I’m sorry uncle, I wish I could stay longer, but I need to go to the post office and the bank. Father gave me a couple of errands to run.” 

“Your dad’s so spartan,” Satoshi sighed. “I wish he would lighten up a bit.” 

“Well, I need to start making preparations to move back to the main house soon so…” A sudden sense of melancholy overcame Sougo. “Since we won’t be living together anymore...I’ll miss spending time with you.” 

Satoshi suddenly wrapped his arms around his nephew, giving him a tight, crushing hug. “I can’t believe it’s already been five years since we came to this town. I’ll still here, and you can always visit. I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Yes, that’s true. You’ll just be a plane ride away.” After returning his uncle’s hug and exchanging goodbyes, he exited the studio. 

On his way to the post office, Sougo passed by a row of shops. Almost all of them hosted nice mannequins dressed in pretty trendy clothing, protected behind large glass windows, but still available for customers to view. Out of curiosity, he scanned the objects behind the windows that he passed by, intrigued by some and not particularly interested in others. 

His strides became smaller and slower, as he approached the large window of a jewelry store. His eyes completely fixed on a couple of gems, Sougo didn’t notice a second person coming from the other direction. Sougo’s cheek bumped into the stranger’s shoulder, both of them slightly recoiling from the force. 

“I’m so sorry,” Sougo immediately apologized. “I wasn’t watching where I was going.” 

“Sorry, I wasn’t looking either.” 

.

.

.

_「Let’s come back here together and get these. Pinky promise!」_

_._

_._

_._

Sougo lifted his head to face the stranger. A young man, maybe around his age stood, with his eyebrows furrowed and his gaze boring into Sougo. The smaller man would’ve felt self-conscious, if he wasn’t also staring at the stranger with equal intensity. 

“You…” 

The stranger spoke first, breaking them both out of their trance. Sougo’s instinct to apologize kicked in again, prompting him to give a small, short bow and sputter, “I apologize again. It was quite rude of me to stare so much.” 

“I was staring too though,” the stranger replied. 

Suddenly another alert sounded from Sougo’s phone. With a small gasp, he took a step forward to start power walking. “I hope you have a great day. I apologize once again!” 

The stranger merely stared after Sougo, who quickened his pace and lengthened his stride. 

“Pft. Kinda a strange guy.” 

He turned his head to take one last look through the window, at the set of gems that initially caught his eye. The small, round amethyst pendant and slightly larger, rectangular azure brooch glinted in the sunlight. He brought his hand to his chest and lightly gripped the front of his shirt. 

_“They’re just jewelry…”_ the stranger thought, still unable to take his eyes off the display. Upon feeling a small sting in his eyes, he lifted his hand and with his finger, brushed the corner of his right eye, where his finger was greeted by a teardrop. Without a word, he sighed, confused by his own actions. He then faced away from the store window and took one step forward, and then another… and then some steps more, making his way back home. 

.

.

.

 _「It’s a promise,_ ~~_Tamaki-kun_ ~~ _.」_

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VERY MUCH BELATED BIRTHDAY NINEEE!! 💖💖💖I'm so, so, so sorry it took like... 2 months to finally finish this and gift to you- jsiefn I hope you liked itttt!! 
> 
> I've always wanted to make a magical boy AU for i7, and Madoka Magica was like my go-to idea. Though instead of witches, I went with wraiths and instead of there being a Kyubey, I went with the magical boys themselves passing on the powers, sometimes knowing and sometimes completely unaware of the fates they’re subjecting the recipients to, which still continues the cycle. 
> 
> Also, their magical boy outfits are their White Side outfits! I asked Nine which outfits from their card sets make them look the most like magical boys and they picked [ the White Side set!](https://idolish7.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Series:_white_side_vs_black_side)
> 
> Please feel free to talk with me on twitter! ( [ @bunnymikaaa](https://twitter.com/bunnymikaaa) )


End file.
